


Hold It

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humiliation, I know how this looks but no one drinks piss i promise, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Wetting, this is for all of the gremlins who won’t stop talking about piss on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: not explicitly stated but everything in this is all consensual (consent is important, kids)
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> not explicitly stated but everything in this is all consensual (consent is important, kids)

Mello lifted up at least six bags in his hand. He wasn’t a bitch and he wasn’t gonna go back for a second trip to get the groceries out of the car. Near was waiting by their front door with a more reasonable amount, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Hurry, I need to use the bathroom,” Near called. 

_Ahhh, so that’s why he was in such a hurry. He could’ve gone at the store but at least now…_ Mello’s lips curled up into a smirk and he walked slowly towards the front door. He had an idea he was sure Near would play along with. 

“You have to help me put away the groceries,” Mello said. “Can’t you be a good boy and wait a little bit?” 

Near’s head whipped towards him, an eyebrow raised. That particular name was reserved for… other things and he probably didn’t appreciate Mello saying it where someone could hear. 

Mello handed Near the key to their house, hovering behind him as close as possible. He brushed his fingers over Near’s shoulder and kissed behind his ear. 

“Wait until we get inside,” Near muttered, unlocking the door. “You’re insatiable, you know.” 

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mello finished for him, following him inside the house. Much to Mello’s pleasure, Near didn’t immediately run to the bathroom, which meant that he’s willing to go along with what Mello wanted to do. 

Mello occasionally looked over at Near as he helped him put away groceries, completely distracted by the sight of him. He was quiet, but still antsy and restless as he had been at the door. Mello liked to watch Near struggle to stay focused on anything but his full bladder. More often than not, Near could ignore it well, but that was usually when he was working. Mello thought it was far more boring that way. He wanted to see Near desperate for as long as possible. 

Of course, that meant after they put all their groceries away, Mello suggested that they go watch a movie. Near reluctantly agreed, shuffling along to their bedroom. He kept a hand between his legs as Mello picked out a movie for them to watch. Mello didn’t deny him that at least. He’d encouraged Near to drink more water today, so he was sure he really had to go.

To help out, Mello chose a horror movie. He knew Near wasn’t easily scared, but he didn’t think that Near needed much more to be pushed over the edge. If he got scared enough even a little bit...

They only made it about fifteen minutes in before Near moved out of the bed. Mello moved too, watching Near predatorily as the albino tried to make his way into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Mello asked, moving in Near’s path to block him. 

“I have to pee,” Near said. “Let me through.” 

“No.” Mello crossed his arms. “Can’t you hold it?” 

That was Near’s cue to either give him the safeword or let this continue. Mello knew that he wasn’t going to give the safeword though. Near was just making things difficult for Mello too, knowing that Mello got off on watching him get desperate. 

“Let me through.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“No, Mello, I can’t hold it.” Near looked up at him, his cheeks flushed, but eyes steely. 

“Try,” Mello insisted, pulling him back to the bed. “You’re old enough, you can fucking hold it.” 

Near whimpered, but laid back on the bed, holding himself again. Mello ignored the feeling of his cock twitching with arousal from watching Near trying not to piss himself. 

However, Near lasted longer than Mello thought. He whined and complained, telling Mello he _really_ had to go, but didn’t let go.

Mello was quite pleased when a jumpscare from the movie finally got Near enough and saw a satisfying wet spot begin to grow from beneath his hands. Mello quickly paused the movie, fumbling with the remote a little. 

“Go on, baby, just do it.” 

Near let out a breathy noise as he finally relieved himself. Mello watched hungrily, reaching down to unzip his pants and begin to stroke himself. He’d waited long enough too. 

Near didn’t open his eyes when he was finished, his hands now hovering above his soiled pants. Mello licked his lips and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Look at you, wetting yourself like a baby,” Mello muttered against his lips. “You said you could hold it.” 

Near didn’t respond, but did shudder pleasantly and whine a little. 

“Get on your knees,” Mello demanded. “And keep your pants on.” 

Near obeyed, carefully getting out of the bed and kneeling on the floor. Mello sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Near’s hair, guiding him closer. 

“This is your punishment for making a mess,” Mello grunted, guiding his dick to Near’s lips. Near opened obediently, trembling. He looked up at Mello, twirling his tongue around the tip of his dick before taking in as much as he could. 

Mello was on the edge just watching Near blow him, kneeling there with his pants wet and mouth full of cock. It was a stark difference from Near’s usually collected self, and that was what Mello _loved_. He would never get tired of Near falling apart like this, all because of him. 

Mello groaned as Near’s skilled mouth worked at his dick, already on the edge. Hell, he had already been close just from watching the little “show” Near had given him earlier. 

Near made a surprised noise as Mello pulled him away and starting jerking himself off. 

“Open your mouth,” Mello ordered. “You’re already so messy anyway, so it won’t hurt.” 

Near opened his mouth wide and watched as Mello groaned and added to Near’s disheveled state. Mello breathed heavily, staring at Near’s face. He’d done a terrible job of aiming, but he thought that Near looked good with come on his chin and cheeks. 

“I knew there was a reason you were trying to get me to drink a lot today,” Near said smugly. 

“Oh shut up. You didn’t know shit,” Mello retorted. 

Near huffed and looked down at himself, frowning a little. 

“You’re going to let me clean up, aren’t you?” 

“Sure,” Mello said, looking him over. “After all, I have to take care of you, don’t I?” He eyed the tent in Near’s pants. 

“Please. Just let me get out of these.” 

Near stripped out of his soaked pants and underwear and let himself be pulled along to the bathroom by Mello.

**Author's Note:**

> omo isn’t really my thing so i hope i did okay with this. i’ve only read like two or three fics with it. 
> 
> i wrote this because two particular people on twitter.com (you know who you are) were talking about wanting a meronia fic w omo and i was like nah i’m not gonna write it, i’m not super into it and someone else will probably do it. then someone mentioned humiliation and i was 100% in. so here is your piss fic you gremlins (i do really hope you guys like it tho)


End file.
